psychosincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The King
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Disbelief in Miracles (??? - ???) King of the Universe (??? - ???) Of course taking advantage of the opportunity given by Azkadellia the King was inserted into another match with the (then) Universal Champion, Robin. Before the match began a flash of light went over the arena and the Hell in a Cell began dropped over both competitors, shocking each side. Like any other Hell in a Cell match they eventually broke the wall, escaped and just when it seemed like it was even, one risk Robin took leaping off the cage a second time, in which King moved. Robin crashed and burned on his already injured shoulder, taking Robin out of action for years. The King of course won the match by forcing him to submit to the Reign Breaker on the floor below the Cell. The very next week Ron Stoppable received his rematch in a grueling 40 minute 2 out of 3 Falls Match. King getting the first fall and Ron getting the second. The third was decided when The King took Ron out on the outside of the ring, landing multiple Gothicutters; with the final one being on a ladder. He went on to lock in the Reign Breaker for the Submission win solidifying his spot in the main event of Pain, Love and Sacrifice. On Unforgiven 33 The King was placed in the main event pick your poison match-up in which he faced the returning Tsunami whom King humiliated in 18 seconds and suffered a knee injury on the world tour. The King was initially shocked when this happened but once the shock wore off he went back into war mode and managed to overcome the challenge of CM Punk's chosen one. Moving onto the first ever Pain, Love and Sacrifice main event King competed in one of the most decorated matches in EWWE History against the Match of Randomness winner CM Punk who broke his jaw after a GTS off the top rope to close out the match and win the EWWE Universal Championship from the tyrannical grasp of The King. King wouldn't take this lying down however coming out the next night during CM Punk's retirement speech to bash him in the head with brass knuckles and take out Batman whom Punk was presenting the Championship to. It was then that King declared himself the one who will rid EWWE of it's "Heroic Filth". Destroyer of Heroes (??? - ???) Leading into a match for the vacant EWWE Universal Championship, Batman decided he wanted to fight and not be handed the title after The King disrespectfully invaded his and Punk's ceremony. The King retaliated by declaring himself the Destroyer of Heroes, already having played a part in taking out Robin before Pain, Love and Sacrifice before Joker's attack, he was sure to rub that in The Dark Knight's face angering him even more. The match was impromptly switched into an Apocalypse in a Box Match where the defensive one had to beat a count of ten with the Cell used as a suitable weapon. The King had Gothicutter'd Batman through the ceiling and just when it seemed like he was going to get the win, a mysterious man appeared on the top of the Cella and superkicked him off the Cell making the match a draw meaning Vacant was still EWWE Universal Champion. The King was furious after the event still trying to find the man who did this even though he was banged up, safe to say he was unsuccessful. Later in the tournament it was discovered that the assailants name was King Killa and his sole purpose in EWWE was to end King's career for a price but in his own words the kick was for free. It is unknown who put the contract on King's head but he didn't seem to be concerned with that. During the tournament The King got past Zero only for himself to be eliminated in an impromptu triple threat elimination match, indirectly caused as a result of Azkadellia using her power and strategic prowess to get Ron out of the tournament. This is where the King's relationship with Azkadellia began to get a bit rocky. She noticed this so she began paying King extra to compete alongside her soldiers against The Resistance, possibly a reason King Killa chose to join said group in the first place. On Awakening 37 it was revealed that King and King Killa would finally be facing off 1 on 1, at the next CPV "Crash and Burn" inside of the same structure where he failed to win the championship, Hell in a Cell. King promised King Killa a bed right next to Robin and Mr. Miracle and that he was going to kick a concussion into his head referring to his steel toed finishing move "The Shoe Shining". At Crash and Burn, The King started out the match pretty dominant as he was the Hell in a Cell vet, competing in 4 previous matches of the same mantel, however in the end King's arrogance and aggressive disposition got the best of him and he ended up getting caught trying to deliver The Shoe Shining to close out King Killa's career. Enraged after the loss and still able to stand The King attacked the young assassin from behind and beat him down signifying their rivalry was far from over. It would have to be put on hold through as right after that match. Batman addressed the EWWE fans, challenging King to a number one contender's Ladder Match at the following CPV "Solemn Judgement". After losing to The Dark Knight the King had taken a break to heal and deal with his personal affairs but vowed an impact when he returned. Not disappointing on his promise, he returned after King Killer had defeated Deathstroke and began gaining traction on his career and hit him with a Gothicutter reminding him that their buisness was never through despite King being the one who disappeared. In the opening segment of Take It or Leave It, King reiterated exactly how bad he wants to kick a concussion in his head and this visibly made Snapper Carr uncomfortable 'cause him to prematurely cut the interview. Karma's a Berch...(??? - ???) EWWE's House of Doom came around the corner and The King and King Killer went to war for the 2nd time this time with no Cell to distract them. The King received the victory by Submission after debuting a new version of his Reign Breaker armbar; transitioning from a butterfly suplex into a cross armbreaker. He wouldn't stop there however as despite having already kicked him in the head twice in the match, he also assaulted him afterwards knocking him through a flaming table. Going for a third Shoe Shining he was finally stopped by a returning Mister Miracle.. Opening the next show, The King came out to address Mr. Miracle telling him he was going to regret aking him come back. Infuriated at what he had done at the House of Doom CPV he called him out for a fight but Mister Miracle chose to not play the game by King's rules and instead accepted a match for TLCC at the top of 2014. They ended up exchanging a few more hateful words in which led to a impromptu fight that EWWE Staff had to break up. Jessie decided to place them both in a tag match on opposing sides with fellow rivals Jason and Freddy Kruger to let off some steam in which Jason and Miracle came out on the winning side. A Pick your poison match was set between The King and Iron Man which once again led to King coming out on the losing end. He had a bit of satisfaction as Spawn squashed Mr. Miracle later in the night. At TLCC, The King and Mister Miracle faced off in a brutal Falls Count Anywhere match ending with the King getting the Submission win but nearly immediately afterwards Mr. Miracle, frustrated, hit King with a Miracle Worker signifying there was much more battles to be had. King would next make an Open Court Challenge at Title Raid 2 where he was met with the challenge of the returning Nightwing who was last seen 2 years ago as "The Boy Wonder" Robin. At the conclusion of the 13 minute contest The King would take his first ever submission loss after Nightwing locked him in the Crossface to make him tap out in humiliating fashion. The King would return at the Match of Randomness entering at Number 40 and seemed as if he was facing off against Devante Wright who had entered at number 1 after seemingly eliminating the Spellbinder, however looks can be deceiving and The Spellbinder had used magic not only to avoid being eliminated but teleporting The King out of the ring. The King rightfully was furious and came back to attack the Spellbinder after Devante was being attacked for his own agenda but it looked as if Devante and The King were on the same page shortly. The Spellbinder would attack them both from behind thanks to a distraction from Azkadellia making them both lay while the sorcerer celebrated. On Awakening 50, The King would face Freddy Kruger in a long awaited match. The two had been compared for a while, but the match ended up being lackluster due to each's blood thirst and ended with a double count out. After the match, King was harassed and taunted by both Nightwing and King Killer who seemed to be arguing over who got first shot at the Destroyer of Heroes. The next time we would see him however would surprisingly be on Rising, inadvertently rescuing Sergio from The Spellbinder hitting a Gothicutter from out of nowhere, leaving the magician laying. Vy-sor and Rhino would come out afterwards and warn King of what he had just done having great consequences. Yet another example of him making enemies. Other Media The King and Justin Alex 2.0 actually battled pre-EWWE in an Extreme Rules Match with the King coming out on the winning end however they never did so in EWWE. In CAW Finishing Moves *Gothicutter (Jumping Cutter; Multiple Variations) *The Shoe Shining (Punt Kick; Usually with Steel Toes on for intention Brain Damage) *Reign Breaker (Cross-Armbreaker; Sometimes transitioned from Butterfly Suplex) Signature Moves *5 Stomps of The Boneyard (Limb Targeting Stomps) *Turning Point (Swinging Snap Facebuster) *Spike DDT; Multiple Variations *Canadian Neckbreaker *High Angle Back Suplex *Hair Pull Backbreaker Signature object *Steel Toe Boots Notable feuds *Ron Stoppable *Mister Miracle *Robin/Nightwing *King Killer (Currently) *Spellbinder (Currently) Managers * Signature Taunt * Arms Spread Arrogantly Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Goth Theme in WWE 12 (2012) # Blow Me Away (Intro Cut) by Breaking Benjamin (2012 - 2013) # Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin (Pain, Love and Sacrifice 1) # Blow Me Away (EWWE Edit) by Breaking Benjamin (2013 - Present) Category:EWWE